El país que todo tiene
by ALC-Neechan
Summary: Julchen siempre se la vive jugando con los nobles, en su camino se encuentra con todo tipo de personas con gustos y hobbies extraños, todos peleando en una guerra de reinos que esconde historias de la niñez y romances secretos, el mundo de mentiras se deberá caer dejando descubrir su verdadera imagen. Advertencias: Yaoi. Dedicado a Chomesuke.


**Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekazu Himaruya**

**El país que todo lo tiene.**

**Capítulo 1: La intrusa y la espía.**

Ella respira rápidamente mientras intenta colarse a las murallas en esta fría noche, es sorprendente cuanto se esfuerza.

Desde que entró al reino la he estado siguiendo hasta se cuál es su plan para entrar a la capital. Ella de alguna manera no quiere tener contacto con la policía y finge ser una chica normal, ella juntó información sobre el reino. Y por esto deduzco que es una criminal y tiene pendientes en la capital.

La capital, igual que él reino, está por unas murallas de un lado que están atravesando este bosque. Para llegar a la puerta de la capital hay tres caminos, uno norte, otro sur y el oeste. Ella no pasó por un camino sino volvió a salir del reino e intenta pasar por la muralla que está topando con el bosque al este del reino. Vaya que me ocupó tres días enteros.

Su primer plan fue cavar un túnel que pase debajo de estas murallas, pero al ver que se tardaría mucho, lo dejo. El segundo es el que está poniendo en marcha, intenta pasar encima de ellas, así que se subió al árbol y ahora mismo espera para que una cuerda que tenía amarrada por el abdomen con un rasca nieves, la puedan ayudar a subir encima de la muralla.

Lo que ella no sabe, es que hay soldados encima de la muralla vigilando y tendrá que sacar la espada que lleva como única opción para pasar sin ser atrapada. Según he visto, ella es muy buena con la espada. Solo que salte al muro y su pase a la capital está casi seguro, ya sea como criminal o como presa.

Ella ya vio su tiempo para pasar, y anclando su cuerda a la muralla, salta y escala. Yo solo poedo ver sus brazos intentado ir cada vez más alto, gracias a su capa negra que me esta tapando todo, que molestia.

Bajé del árbol y escucho a un niño llorar, pero yo no vine por el niño y entrándome un escalofrió por mi decisión, vuelvo al camino corriendo.

- Julchen – me habla uno de los soldados que me dejarían entrar. Ellos me conocen porque paso por aquí seguido, ya sea con la hija del rey Beilschmidt, Elizabetha, o sola – Estamos a punto de cerrar, ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

- Lo sé. Siento por salir del bosque así, pero estaba buscando algo. Si me disculpan, estoy ocupada.

- Como desees – Y me abre el paso al otro lado.

-Gracias.

Pude ver como ella pasaba sigilosamente entre los soldados y bajaba resbalándose por la cuerda con sus guantes. Salta a la tierra entes de que alguien corte la cuerda y corre hacía una cabaña donde yo sabía muy bien, que allí vivía una familia a la cual no suelo toparme mucho. Entra en la casa.

- Disculpe ¿Quién es usted? – Escucho a la mujer decir. Escucho como desenvaina su espada gracias que la mujer que ya empezó a gritar, el hijo salió a su recate.

-¡Vieja! – Lovino solo tiene puestos unos pantalones.

- ¡He perdido a Feliciano! ¡No merezco vivir!

- ¡Puta vieja! ¡Sabía que este jodido día sucedería! – Dice el hijo contento.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dice un chico que si conozco llamado Antonio, saliendo del cuarto de Lovino despeinado y en boxers.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Lovino! – Grita su madre ¿Qué? ¿Quién le grita así a su hijo?

-¡No estoy aquí para escuchar esto! – grita la intrusa y ahora asesina matándola.

-¡Chigiiii!- Lovino entra al cuarto con Antonio corriendo.

- ¡No! – Entro gritando, tomando la atención de la asesina que iba por ambos. Desenvaino mi espada y las chocamos, yo intento ganar tiempo porque el emperador me habló hace unos años que maté a alguien y me dijo que no tenía permiso para matar, me perdonó, pero la siguiente iría a la cárcel.

Tengo que echarla.

-Bueno, llego tu hora de despedirte.

Me hubiera encantado matarte, pero desafortunadamente, no cuento con tales derechos.

Iré a pedirle el permiso a Eliza.

…

-Elizabetha, una señora fue herida en su casa por la asesina de la que le hable, el hijo huyo.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Permiso para matarla antes de que hiera a más aldeanos.

- No lo hagas delante de los aldeanos.

Yo soy una bookman, me encargo de registrar los hechos en el tiempo, pero, muchos de los míos me regañan por salir como si fuera una niña traviesa y faltarle el respeto a los príncipes y nobles, según ellos. Aunque ellos tengan menor autoridad, pero me siguen regañando.

Más porque la princesa Elizabetha y la princesa Emma me tratan como espía jugando conmigo, no sé cuándo se lo empezaron a creer.

- ¡Claro!

- Julchen, sabes que podemos mandar a Kiku a hacer esto.

Salí de la casa.

Saque mi diario y me pongo escribir, estoy muy cansada, mejor voy a casa. Bostezó, tendré que entrar por la ventana.

…

Me levanto y me pongo mi ropa de los caballeros teutónicos, me amarro el cabello y salgo por la ventana corriendo.

Ella salió de la casa y yo ni cuenta me di, pero ya la estoy persiguiendo. Esta con la gente preguntando algo sobre un brujo.

- Señorita ¿Sabe dónde está el brujo del fuego?

- Claro, sígueme.

Y se fueron a la orilla del bosque, allí habían otros ancianos juntos. Subí al techo de una casa, seguro se sentirán honrados de que pise su casa, aunque nunca les doy la oportunidad de agradecérmelo.

-Buenos días – Dice un anciano.

- Buenos días, ella pregunta por el brujo del fuego – contesta.

- ¿Para qué? – Dice uno de los ancianos.

- No sé –Dice la chica aventando a la asesina del brazo hacia los ancianos.

- Por favor, es necesario – Dice la asesina.

- Cálmense, es su responsabilidad si le pasa algo, pero si nos delatas, te matamos pequeña.

-Claro – Contesta la asesina.

- Primero, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al brujo?

- El brujo está afuera del reino atravesando el bosque.

- Esta bien – Dijo la intrusa.

- Espera, hay muchas leyendas de ese bosque.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Pregunta la asesina intrusa.

- Había una antigua familia, en el que el emperador tenía un hijo. Él emperador quiso ahorcar al hijo de un campesino porque su hijo había tenido un romance con él y lloraba y lloraba para evitar su muerte.

- El hijo del rey también le pedía a su padre poder salvarlo, pero el emperador no aceptaba ese tipo de relaciones. Lo ahorco y no moría, así que se fue y dijo que si no moría se tendría que ir solo, así que lo dejo ahorcado – sigue otro anciano.

- Solo tres personas aparte del campesino estaban allí, el emperador, su hijo y una campesina escondida que no sabían la relación con ellos y ella esparció la leyenda, y dicen que si entras al bosque lo encontrarías, al campesino colgado y pidiendo ayuda.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado- se levanta.

Justo cuando sentí que alguien me da la vuelta bruscamente y me pone un cuchillo en el cuello.

- Ma cherie, puedo preguntar ¿Por qué esta aquí?

La miro a los ojos y me paralizó un momento, que ojos tan hermosos. Justo me doy cuenta que ella también se había paralizado, debe ser porque mis ojos rojos son de lo más geniales kesesesesese.

Y hablo antes de que pierda a la intrusa.

- Esta hermosura frente a tus ojos está aquí para matar a la mujer que busca al brujo.

Ella se quita y sonríe mientras desenvaino mi espada.

- Que coincidencia, mi hermano hará justo lo mismo. Fran es todo una chica celosa.

- ¿Fran? ¿Él violador?

-¿Violador? Nada de violador, la familia Bonnefoy es honorable. De todas maneras, ¿No te da calor con esa ropa? – Dice. Siento una mano en mi abdomen desnudo bajando.

-No, estoy bien. De todas maneras, tener esta blusa tan corta ayuda para quitar el calor – tomo su mano quitándola y hago pose, debe serle un lujo el darme a desear – ya me tengo que ir.

- Pero mi hermano se hará cargo.

- Me asegurare a que la maté- Digo y ella suspira en inconforme.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus razones para querer matarla?

- Me llamó la curiosidad y descubrí que era asesina, escogí a una buena presa otra vez. De todas maneras, ya me quiero deshacer de ella.

- ¡Te acompaño! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Julchen Bookman.

- ¡Así que Bookman! ¿Y ellos son asesinos?

- No – contesto firmemente un poco enojada - ¿Bookman asesinos? ¿Eres idiota? Ellos se encargan de escribir la historia.

Ya sé porque no la he visto, es tan tonta que no ha ido nunca a la Biblioteca.

- No te ofendas, solo que las veces que he ido no estas y encuentro a una Bookman intentando matar a una mujer.

- Me da igual. Tengo ganas de matar

- Yo te guio a cambio de que vengas a mi casa.

-¿Quién dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?

- ¿No sabes dónde está, verdad?

- ¡Conozco todo como la palma de mi mano!

- Bueno, bueno, como quiera pienso llevarte a un lugar donde te diviertas mucho.

- ¡No! – Ella me toma de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra retiene mis manos mientras me arrastraba a no sé cuál lugar ¡Nadie retiene a la increíble Julchen! ¡Ella es todopoderosa! ¡No perderá con una simple mortal! ¡No que no!

Nos detenemos en poco y al fin me libro de ella.

- Aquí – Me señala hacia abajo, solo habíamos pasado arriba de esa casa, que las que están en la capital son más grandes que las demás.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Muere intrusa! – Me burlo - ¡Sabíamos que morirías, admítelo! ¡Nadie se mete con Julchen Bookman sin salir herido!

- Te lo repito, ¿Para qué quieres contactar al brujo? – Ese es Fran, un chico rubio con el cabello hasta los hombros con ojos azules, tiene un historial bueno, aunque en mi libro es malo, sé que él, Antonio y el emperador Gilbert salen a escondidas a hacer travesuras, son unos niños, aparte que Antonio y Francis son gays, no sé porque el emperador se sigue juntando con ellos.

Francis se parece mucho a ella… un momento ¿Acaso aún no se atreve a presentarse? Que tímida.

- Oye, francesita, preséntate.

- ¿Disculpa? – Suspira aun sin contestarme – Perdón por mi descortesía, soy Françoise Bonnefoy, un gusto.

- Ahora si – muestro mi espada y se la apunto a la intrusa desde el techo de esta casa.

– ¡Yo soy Julchen Bookman y sé todo lo que pasa dentro y fuera de este reino! He visto como tú, débil mortal, has intentado quitarme a mi víctima, pero soy una diosa amable, que también ha visto tus razones para matar, así que te contestare en su lugar.

- Es esa jodid… - intenta decir ella pero Francis aprieta el cuchillo contra su garganta más.

- Déjala hablar.

¡Ella es Gretchen Gillemot, una Bookman! –baje el tono de mi voz - húngara que ha venido a servir de espía como excusa para ver al _magican of fire_, su verdadero propósito es la inmortalidad – empiezo a reír, en verdad que es gracioso, me tomo del estómago, me duele de tanto reír, todos me miran como psicópata dejándome ver su idiotez - ¡Ja! ¡Niña estúpida!

Brinco de la casa a donde ellos están, hace una semana que aprendí a cómo hacerlo, antes salía lastimada.

- ¿Así que ese es tu motivo? - Francis la mira con odio, pero según entendí de Frany, está enamorado del brujo, Arthur.

- ¡No moriré aquí! – se zafa de Francis e intenta acuchillarnos a los dos. La esquivo y lo más rápido posible la empujo hacia el bosque.

- ¡Váyanse! - Grito porque estoy muy enojada, no me dejan matar frente a los aldeanos - ¿¡Que esperan!? ¡Váyanse!

- ¡Sí! – Dice Francis asustado.

-¡Pero, Julchen! ¡No te puedo dejar sola!

- Largo – Y ella se va.

Me meto al bosque y empiezo a correr ¿Dónde habrá quedado? ¡Tenían que estar esos dos allí! ¡Quiero matar! ¡Quiero matar! ¡Quiero matar! ¡Quiero matar! Huelo algo… algo metálico, ¡sangre! Escucho su corazón y escucho pisadas… ¡Por la derecha!

Corro hacia donde escucho eso y la veo corriendo.

Ella quería salir de alli pero la alcanzo a tiempo. Le lazo una cuchillada y ella saca algo de su bolso.

Se me avienta con un cuchillo pero tomo su mano a tiempo y la dirijo hacia su estómago.

- ¡Argh-! – veo un líquido rojo salir de su estómago y ella escupe sangre.

Mientras, me fijo que escucho una voz de un niño llorando, la misma de antes.

…

Voy por la noche hacia la biblioteca, de seguro que me regañaran si entro por la puerta. Aunque tengo mucha energía, mejor ire a otra parte.

Camino por las calles de mi capital, todo es tan hermoso.

_Flashback. - Yo te guio a cambio de que vengas a mi casa._

Supongo que iré mañana.

Según mis datos de bookman, Francis vive por esa dirección, pero no sé muy bien esos datos insignificantes. Así que lo buscaré en la tarde.

…

Entró al castillo sin ningún problema gracias a ser amiga de los reyes y paso por el pasillo de la habitación del rey Gilbert. Y pasó con confianza.

- Julchen Bookman – escucho su voz firme – no vuelvas a pasar así ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera en un momento genialmente personal?

- No importa mientras mi genialosa presencia este aquí, por supuesto.

- De todas maneras, tengo un trabajo no genial que hacer, así que ponte cómoda.

Me siento en su ventana sacando los pies fuera de su castillo dándole la espalda. Saco mi libro, que es lo único que me traje y me pongo a escribir.

"…_Hungría y Prusia volverán a pelear. Ambos grupos tienen aliados, pero Hungría y Prusia intentan no convertir esta guerra internacional. Ellos discutirán con sus aliados y dentro de dos semanas discutirán entre ellos dos este tema, me preocupa mucho… ¡Ya sé! ¡Iré a vigilarlos! ¡Así cumpliré mi trabajo como bookman! ¿A quién engaño? ¡Sera muy interesante!_

_De todas maneras, ningún aliado de Hungría debería estar aquí, así que la guerra significa que Lovino se tendrá que ir y Antonio estará triste. Probablemente Lovino se reunirá con su hermana, si es que está allí... "_

Ahora que la madre de Lovino ha muerto será más fácil sacarlo. Lovino huyo a la casa de Antonio que lo invito a quedarse, mientras Feliciano se perdió y su madre vino a la casa de Antonio a buscarlo, ese si es un lio.

"…_Frany y Francis se podrán quedar aquí..."_

- ¿Qué escribes, chica Bookman? – Pregunta el rey Gilbert recargándose en el espacio libre de la ventana, a mi lado.

Cierro el libro.

- No leíste. – Digo sin confianza.

- Sería de mala educación – dice inocente y según lo veo, cansado, muy cansado.

- Relaciones. Por cierto ¿sabes por donde vive Francis?

- ¿Francis? ¿Quién es Francis?

- Uno de tus amigitos con los que tomas.

El rey bosteza.

- No importa, te lo digo mañana. Llama a un criado para que te lleve a tu cuarto. Por cierto, dormirás aquí – empieza a reír dormido- soy genial, muy genial.

- De acuerdo, como diga, rey Gilbert.

**Aqui se termina el capitulo. **

Dedicado a Chomesuke-onesan con mucho amor y espero que cuando leas esto te guste mucho. Sabes, Chomesuke, este capítulo esta muy equis, pero espero que hayas entendido, si no, pues pregúntame -pero no me mates- (te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!).

Otra cosa pero para para mi One-sama: no fueron 4000 palabras! Muahahahaha! Que malota soy, te salí bien rebelde!~ Muahahahahahaha!

Como sea. Wiiiiiii! Volvi!~ -Más vale que se alegren ¬¬ - Volvi con muchos animos publicando una historia nueva! Ahora si, a dormir! zzzz zzzz jajajaja ups~ … equis…

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


End file.
